The present invention relates to a time-clock recording and computation apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of effecting optional rest processing.
Generally, various kinds of attendance time systems including optional rest are employed in accordance with the sort of occupations. For instance, the optional rest in connection with service business is such that each employee optionally in shift acquires lunch rest time of e.g. sixty (60) minutes between 11 a.m. and 2 p.m. The optional rest in such a case is dealt as follows; When an employee takes a rest having a time period more than sixty minutes, his or her attendance time is reduced by the time exceeding the regular lunch recess of sixty minutes. On the contrary, when the employee takes a rest of which time interval lies within sixty minutes, it is considered that he or she has acquired a rest of sixty minutes.
Heretofore, suitable methods of dealing with such optional rest time and of recording the results have not been established.
For instance, when recording means, such as, time recorder (time-clock recording apparatus) is not used, man who takes an optional rest orally reports or notifies the commencement and/or the end thereof to managers, such as his or her superiors or colleagues in his or her office or a working place. However, with such an oral reporting, it is impossible to record the executed optional rest, resulting in losing or lacking in justice. As result, it happens that morality in the working place is lowered.
On the other hand, when using a time-clock recording apparatus, the recording is effected such that the time in respect of departure and arrival is printed on a time card. Hitherto, man judged each time the attendance condition with reference to the printed records to calculate total attendance time. However, such a prior art method results in much human labour and errors in calculating. Particularly, this makes it difficult to automatically perform wage total calculation in a working place where a large number of working men attend.